The Little Girl and the Monsterverse (Trailer)
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: This is just a trailer of the upcoming crossover of Jurassic Park/World and Monsterverse.


**The Little Girl and the Monsterverse (Trailer)**

* * *

**_Everything was pitch black, there was only sounds of thundering footsteps that can be heard from the background._**

_"Mommy? Do you believe in monsters?" A voice of little Val asked._

_**The scene lights up to reveal a little girl bedroom. Alma was sitting besides Val, who was tucked in her bed, snuggling her stuff raptor doll name Honey. Alma was slight confuse by that sudden question.**_

"Do I believe in monsters?" Alma asked her daughter before smiling at her gently. "I do."

_**The scene went black for a few seconds before revealing Val's scared face as she hugs Honey.**_

"They're scary." She whispers.

Alma's face shown a small smile as she tucks Val to bed. "They are, but not all of monsters are bad."

_**The scene changes to Skull Island's view, followed by Val's voice. **_

_"__They aren't?"_

"Yes, there are good monsters."

**The scene of Mothra spreading her wings under the waterfall, followed by Kong at Skull Island beating his chest with a roar before the screen turns black.**

"_And really, really, __**really**__ bad monsters._"

_**King Ghidorah was seen before he releases a powerful roar through the stormy sky.**_

"_**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK!**_"

_**The screen went black before revealing Val's confused yet worry face as Alma continuous her story.** _

"Even though there are bad monsters, there's a good monster that protects the little people from them."

_**The screen went all black and little Val's voice was heard in the dark void.** _

"_Who?_"

_**As the darkness slowly fades, a colossal figure was shown. It resembles to a theropod dinosaur, but it was bigger. It stood 393 ft tall and looks like it weighs a ton. And it has sharp dorsal spines/spikes on its back. Its dinosaur stoic face was glaring at the horizon.**_

"_He is the King of All Monsters and his name is Godzilla._"

"_**SKREEEEOOOONNNGGGHHHHHKKK!**_" _**Godzilla roared.**_

_**The scene turned black for a few seconds before revealing a Monarch facility where the male's MUTO's chrysalis was glowing and it was slowly opening. And the screen went black before revealing Mt. Fuji. And inside the volcano lies a sleeping creature with nine tails before opening its vixen blue eyes.**_

"_These titan-like beings ruled this planet for many years._"

_**A shadow of a giant eagle was seen in Yellowstone and was spotted by some tourists, who became startled by this, followed by a loud shriek of an eagle.**_

"_They can't be controlled-_"

_**Val was seen standing of a lone building that was surrounded by clouds of dust before something came out from it. Val was soon face to face with the female MUTO. But it was cut short when Val touched her snout, causing the female MUTO to purr softly.**_

"_-But there are some can be your friends._"

_**The scene shows the female MUTO walking through the ocean with Val on her head, with the male MUTO following from behind as he roars. The scene then changes to reveal the military trying to find the MUTOs whereabouts but couldn't. Ishirō Serizawa and Vivienne Graham were looking at the horizon inside a military facility as they search for Godzilla. And ****Serizawa voice was off-screen.**_

"_Nature has an order. A power to restore balance. I believe he is that power._"

_**Soon, the scene changes rapidly to reveal different Kaijus escaping from their dormant state, followed by Kendall punching a Skullcrawler on the face as it was send flying with a broken jaw, and then a scene shows the Breach before turning black, followed by Alma's calm voice.**_

"_So, don't be scared._"

"…_I'm not scared._" Val's voice said through the darkness.

_**Then a scene shows Val with short hair and was underwater. Her wide eyes stared at the darkness of the water before Godzilla (Legendary) revealed himself with his dorsal fins were glowing a blue light color as he stared down at Val's small form.**_

_**And everything went black.**_

**The Little Girl and the Monsterverse Coming Soon.**

* * *

**I just made this for fun. If you guys are interested, you can leave your ideas in the comments bellow. **


End file.
